Mario Party 7
Mario Party 7 is a series where James, Aleks, Trevor, and Joe dress up as Mario characters and battle free-for-all in Mario Party 7. Episodes Trivia * Mario Party 7 lasted 4 episodes and then went on hiatus until January 20, 2017. * In the first 3 episodes James was Yoshi, Trevor was Wario, Joe was Princess Peach and Aleks was Mario. After hiatus James was Toad, Trevor was Donkey Kong, Joe was Luigi, and Aleks was Boo. * Aleks' played as the character Boo, who was in the game, but his Boo costume was made of a sheet and was not an actual costume. * Trevor dressed as Donkey Kong who he thought was in the game but soon realized he wasn't. He then played as Wario again. '' * ''James is a 2 time winning champion. Quotes * "I like how the uhhh, the guy with the uhhhh, with the towel wrapped around his head is, is selling something that's gonna blow somebody out to space." '- Aleks * "It's me. Yoshi" '- James'' * ''"Logic prevails, fuck all three of you" '- James * "You can't license a ghost, they're already dead" '- Trevor'' * ''"It doesn't matter what you have cause in the end, it's just based on some random bullshit" '- Trevor * "I don't hate you! You hate me cause I'm poor! You even said it "Fuck the little guy!", business!" '- James, to Trevor'' * ''"I got sent to the ghetto man, you know? And when, when your in the ghetto it's kinda hard there" '- James * HOLY SHIT! NO WAY! I FUCKIN' WON! NEVER GIVE UP ON YOUR DREAMS! NEVER GIVE UP! '- James'' Translations ''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases, both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. ''NOTE: ''Most of these are meant to not make any sense. WELCOME TO PYRAMID PARK | Episode 1 # Polish → English '- ''"Focusing: term used when someone is an asshole and "focused" specific role in the game. This offense is punishable by death" # 'Spanish → English '- "The pyramid was actually made by the Chinese instead of the Egyptians. It is a common mistake. In fact, the Egyptians actually built the Great Wall. It is actually called the Great Wall of Egypt. All that was a lie, idiots" '''EXCEPTIONAL TEAMWORK | Episode 2 # Portuguese → English '- ''"I'll tell everyone a secret. This is a secret passed down from generation to generation, from my great great-great-grandfather. If you look closely at Mario and Wario's hat, you'll see that the W is really an upside-down M!" # 'Thai → English '- "Hello my amigos! This message is actually in english! What a twist! I can not believe it! My omelet get cold!" '''INAPPROPRIATE HARASSMENT | Episode 3 # Russian → English '- ''"I think Mario Party is not really a party at all. What makes you hate the party of his friends and causing arguments occur every 5 minutes? Nevermind sounds like a party to me" # 'Latvian → English '- "Editing this episode Mario hand, I have had at least 5 cups of coffee. I feel that trying to force it's way to be right now. If I do not finish this description of the time, will not go back. Too late." '''THE FINAL TURN | Episode 4 # Spanish → English '- ''"Woah, Mario's party is over! Is there going to be more? Who knows! I certainly do not." # 'Italian → English '- "In Mario Party, the only winner is always Mario. Regardless of who wins the mini-games, Mario is the face of this franchise. He's already filthy rich! What a dirty monster pasta" '''ARRIVAL AT NEON HEIGHTS | Episode 5 # Spanish → English '- ''"Those toads are stealing all our women and our jobs. All they care about is coins and stars. Damn toads." # 'Latvian → English '- "If no types of comments (in English) "fireworks banana chicken tenders for my head, I want some yummy yummy headphones", then it will be the last Mario Party" '''BETRAYAL FROM WITHIN | Episode 6 # Belarusian → English '- ''"Business is business. Sometimes it can ruin friendships. Sometimes this can create friendships. No matter what the business is doing, Trevor is an asshole." # 'Lao → English '- "If this is the game of the famous "Monopoly", things get better. Why not just all along and have fun with Mario Party? This is really a disaster" '''TOO MUCH LAKITU | Episode 7 # Slovenian → English "Approximately 98% of Antarctica is covered by the Antarctic ice sheet, a layer of ice averages at least 1.6 km (1.0 mi) thick. Celina has about 90% of the world's ice (and thereby about 70% of the world's fresh water). If they were all melted this ice, sea level rose approximately 60 m (200 ft). This is Cliffhanger # Igbo → English '- ''"Italy (Luigi) as pasta and pizza. It is a favorite food and beverage. They will do anything for pasta. I've seen the mountains from pasta sauce for pasta Mans." '''THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE WINNER | Episode 8 # 'Spanish → English '- "And so ends another session of the mario party. A better game played when everyone is completely deprived of sleep and ready to kill each other. I hope that next time we see some blood." # 'French → English '- "HAHA! Did they think I could cut that part out? "Not me," said the laziest man to ever edit a video. Maybe next time." Category:Series